1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric control apparatus for a clutch mechanism such as a wheel hub clutch mechanism which is arranged to be engaged or disengaged by activation of a reversible electric motor assembled therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Japanese Utility Model Early Publication No. 63-188231, there is disclosed a clutch mechanism provided therein with a reversible electric motor which is activated under control of a changeover switch to engage the clutch mechanism in its forward rotation and to disengage the clutch mechanism in its reverse rotation. In the case that the electric motor is activated for a predetermined period of time to engage or disengage the clutch mechanism, the following problem will be raised. When the clutch mechanism is switched over from an engaged condition to a disengaged condition, the motive power of the electric motor must be increased to disengage one of the clutch members from the other clutch member against a frictional load acting thereon. If the period of time for activation of the electric motor was determined to be a short period of time suitable for engagement of the clutch mechanism, reliable disengagement of the clutch members would not be effected. If the period of time for activation of the electric motor was determined to be a long period of time suitable for disengagement of the clutch mechanism, the electric power would be wasted due to unnecessary activation of the electric motor.